For the correct operation of a blow molding machine, a filling machine, and/or a labeling device, it is normally necessary to determine the values of various parameters relevant for the operation of the plants and to correct them, if necessary. For example, it is necessary to know and adjust the blowing pressure of a blow molding machine.
As many parameters can comprise values variable in time and space, a plurality of stationary sensors are often used. However, this has the disadvantage that a lot of material and a complex circuit are required to read out the values measured by the sensors and process them in a control element.